


now my life is sweet like cinnamon (like a fuckin' dream i'm livin' in)

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: (then the escort is a very charming guy and it's all downhill from there), Escort Service, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, noel's taking over the family's business empire and he wants them off his back about dating, one date with an escort to a fancy dinner will ease the annoying questions, right????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: Noel knows he shouldn't have rung up whoever was in his apartment lobby without verifying who they were, but he trusted his doorman to filter out weirdos, and the escort was supposed to be here around now, and Noel was struggling with making sure he looked presentable and flipping through profiles on his phone and trying to cram as many details about as many donors who would be at this gala as he could into his head.Maybe if he'd verified who it was, he would have had a more convenient excuse out of this mess.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello the tiny meat gays encouraged me so here's this i hope i can write more my ao3 page is just a trail of works i promise im coming back to someday but i've got BIG PLANS
> 
> don't show this to them or anyone connected to them, all that stuff.

Noel knows he shouldn't have rung up whoever was in his apartment lobby without verifying who they were, but he trusted his doorman to filter out weirdos, and the escort was supposed to be here around now, and Noel was struggling with making sure he looked presentable and flipping through profiles on his phone and trying to cram as many details about as many donors who would be at this gala as he could into his head.

Maybe if he'd verified who it was, he would have had a more convenient excuse out of this mess. 

There's a knock on the door, and Noel carries the thing of hair gel with him to answer it, because he's not quite done with his hair. 

When he swings it open, he at least has enough presence of mind to notice that this person is not who he thought they'd be. He turns around and heads back into the apartment, because whoever it is who managed to con their way up here, there's nothing Noel can do about it now, and he needs to be ready soon. He'll plead for his life if this is some kind of criminal but only death is going to stop him from continuing to make sure he has everything he needs. 

“Who are you?” He asks of the man who's hesitantly stepped through Noel's entryway and is examining Noel’s apartment with inquisitive eyes. If he does get killed, he hopes it won't be the escort who finds his body. He's paying well but not that well. Where is she, anyway?

“Cody Ko, with the agency?” 

Noel stops, focuses on this man, focuses in a way he hasn't on anything all evening, maybe even all day. He's about Noel's height, but sturdier, which isn't hard, considering how skinny Noel’s always been. His eyes are green, and his brown hair is immaculately styled. He's got a face that Noel both immediately distrusts and wants to get to know better. 

“Has something happened?” 

Cody shakes his head. “No, why would you ask? Did we mess up the time?” 

“No, this is perfect. Where is she?” 

Cody's brow furrows. “Where is… who?”

“The escort.”

Cody grins a little sheepishly. “Right here?”

Noel stares. 

Cody glances up at the ceiling. “Jeez, I told the agency that we gotta start calling people who don’t check the gender preference boxes and verifying. I’m guessing you missed that question?”

Noel sighs, looks around for his phone. It should have been obvious. The guy's in formal wear, just as he requested, one of the questions on the form he didn't miss.“Didn’t even realize they offered men. The whole point of this was getting my family to not be on my ass all evening about dating, but if you come, they’re gonna be on my ass about…” He gestures to Cody. “You know.”

“Sorry. Listen, if you want, I’ll call my bosses, get you a refund, it isn’t your fault that the line is easy to miss.”

Noel already RSVP’d for two, though, so if he shows up without anyone, it’s going to be an even bigger thing. It might even be easier to pretend he’s gay for an evening than sit next to an empty seat. Also…

“Will that cut into your bottom line?” 

“What?”

Noel resists an urge to roll his eyes. “Do you get paid if they refund me?” 

Cody looks hesitant to tell, which gives Noel the answer. “Great. You're coming with me.” 

“Are you sure? I don't want to make you have to pretend to be something you aren't just cause my bosses won't listen to me about the form.”

Noel hesitates. Cody is right, this isn't a can of worms that will close easily. But maybe if he brings Cody to one gala, plays gay, he can drag that out as a reason he struggles with dating. This will be fine. Besides, his parents told him this was a smaller event. It'll be fine. 

He looks around for his jacket. “C’mon. Prepare to schmooze the fuck up to my parents. You've got to be a really great guy so they'll get over the fact that you're… a guy. Not that they’re homophobic. Just that I didn't tell them.”

He locates the jacket on his couch, throws it over his shoulder, and leaves the hair gel on the kitchen counter. He offers his arm to Cody, who takes it. Noel puts on a sickening voice. 

“Ready, baby?”

Cody grins, matches Noel’s tone. “Ready as I'll ever be, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch as i make up whatever rich and famous business culture fits the plot.

Noel isn’t sure what to do in the car.

He was kind of a dick up in the apartment. Maybe he should apologize? And Noel better have a damn good excuse for his parents as to why he’s showing up to a gala with a guy and no advance warning. He can start there.

“Hey.” Cody, who’s checking his phone, tilts his head in Noel’s direction but doesn’t look up, and Noel hopes he’s only pulling that move because they’re around the same age and Cody knows Noel knows it’s Millennial Etiquette. It’s not going to fly with Noel’s parents.

“I’m sorry for how… business-like I was back there. I didn’t mean to like, act like you should just do whatever I want cause I’m paying you.” Cody hits the power button, flips his phone over, looks at Noel, seeming to acknowledge that this is important to Noel. 

“Dude, it’s fine. You didn’t even make the list of worst clients I’ve had this week.”

Noel restrains himself from asking who did make the list. “Okay, just… I’ve never done this before, the whole escort thing.”

Cody grins, and Noel hopes to God he brings out that smile with his family because it feels so genuine. So irresistible. “You’re doing fine. So why now? What made you fill out that form?”

Noel shrugs. “I’m taking over the business. The ‘eligible bachelor’ thing wears out real quick, and I guess people see significant others as signs of maturity. I figured I hire a girl for one night, and I get a few weeks of peace from my family out of it.”

Cody has a look on his face like he’s trying to put puzzle pieces together. “You couldn’t find someone to actually go with you? With a face like that?”

Noel laughs at the joke, ignores how Cody’s eyebrows furrow. “Nah, this face isn’t getting anyone. It’s the name on the wallet pulling most of the weight, and… I don’t know, even if I was bringing a girl who was only in it for the money, I’d still feel bad about not doing it for the right reasons.”

“What about actually dating?”

Noel shakes his head. “Too busy. Every time I even try, with someone my parents set me up with, she just… doesn’t feel right.”

Cody’s face is unreadable now. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

Noel nods. He’s suddenly aware of how much he’s spilled to this guy he met half an hour ago and is paying to be here. He’s gotta make things light, and fast.

“So what should I know about you? I gotta have some tidbits to share with my parents.”

Cody smiles, leans back. 

“Uhhhh, I’m twenty-nine, I went to school for computer science, I order basic white girl drinks at Starbucks.”

Noel can’t help but snicker. “Yeah, tell me something not obvious.”

Cody’s mouth drops open, and a noise comes out like he’s trying to not laugh at being roasted. “Hey! It’s not that obvious.”

Noel raises an eyebrow. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Cody laughs, and Noel makes his goal to hear that as many times as he can before this evening is over. Cause he likes knowing he can make people laugh. That’s all. 

Cody shakes his head. “Okay, so what are we telling your family?”

Noel thinks about it for a moment. “I guess we’ve been dating for… two months? Does that work?” Cody nods, and Noel keeps thinking. “We met… I don’t know, I don’t do anything outside of work. Where would we have met?”

Cody shrugs. “Coffee shop? I’ll say I’m a barista. Had to know what was up with the cute guy who ordered black coffee twice a day.”

Noel laughs, doesn't think about the read Cody's got on him. “Yeah, okay, that works. Wrote your phone number on the cup or something?”

Cody grins. “What else?”

Noel smiles. This is going to be pretty easy. Cody’s nice, and funny, and next event he’ll just say it didn’t work out and use the fact that he’s now apparently gay as a reason for not dating. 

Noel’s been so absorbed in the conversation that when he glances out the window he’s surprised that they’re there. And then the smile drops off his face.

“Hold up, I gotta text my family. They said tonight was gonna be small.”

**Noel, 7:47pm**

_ Didn’t you say this was going to be small? _

__ **Mom, 7:48pm**

_ Yes, we held the Rose Gala for Animal Conservation two weeks ago, and this is the last big event before gala season is over, thank god. I think your father’s getting tired of these things. _

__ **Noel, 7:48pm**

_ The unity ball for children's hospitals is our second biggest event of the year, Mom, it isn’t small. _

__ **Mom, 7:49pm**

_ Well it’s a nice way to wind everything down. Now hurry inside. Don’t think I missed that you RSVP’d for two. I want to meet her.  _

__ Jesus christ. He should have checked which fundraiser this was. He wouldn’t have brought Cody along if he knew it was this one. But it’s too late now, and he can only blame himself for not paying attention to his calendar. He sighs, and turns to Cody. 

“I forgot my mom has no idea what counts as a small event. This okay?”

Cody looks sorry for Noel. “Hey, you’re paying. And this looks like the kind of event where the waiters walk around with trays of little foods. I’m not gonna turn that down.”

Noel finds it in himself to laugh and knocks on the door to signal that they’re ready to get out. “Great. Let’s go.”


End file.
